This invention relates to present-day ultraviolet tanning systems which, as a radiation source, include panels ("canopies") equipped with a great plurality--often several dozens--of side-by-side arranged ultraviolet fluorescent tubes which emit ultraviolet rays of relatively long wavelength, thus producing a "gentle"--and therefore relatively safe--ultraviolet radiation to effect gradual tanning.
Such systems have been recently widely used as permanent installations in health clubs, tanning clinics and similar organizations.
Tanning systems of the above-outlined type known heretofore have required relatively cumbersome, generally immovable equipment not adapted for use in the average home because of their significant spatial requirement, immobility and expense.